Misunderstanding
by SakuraCup
Summary: It's nice to get home early from school but, not as nice when you are being followed by two freaky men like Hidan and Kakuzu. Takes place in present day New York. May have a sequel. Give it a chance and enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. If I did there wouldn't be so many fillers, like that Sora arc that just ended. You and I know it was just there to give Asuma more face time before he dies!

Asuma: Hey!

Me: Its true…

Asuma: Won't you miss me?

Me: I would have…if the filler wasn't so long and annoying!

Asuma: T-T

Shikamaru: How dare you say that about my sensei!

Me: Hey, it's not my fault. Besides I will probably miss him when he eventually dies… then again…Hidan will be there…. (Drool)

Shikamaru: Eww, you like that psycho

Me: He's not psycho…ok maybe…but look at his body!

Shikamaru: I would rather not. Sigh, women are so troublesome.

AKS: Kakuzu is smexier.

Me: Is not. They are evenly smexy as a couple.

AKS: Oh yeah… (Drool)

Shikamaru: (Backs away from the crazy authors)

* * *

Misunderstanding

The day started like any other except for the two freaky men following me home.

Class was let out early today. That gave me plenty of time to make it home for one of my favorite TV shows. Being a girl, my "soaps" are important to me. Though this show is more of a "sitcom."

I headed down the road to the subway. I didn't need to buy a ticket because I had a monthly pass. I heard the satisfying clicking of the revolving turnstile as my pass went through the machine and I was allowed entrance.

The subway station was full of people talking away, either on their cell phones or to a stranger next to them. The strangers were usually not listening or pretended to be interested. I took a seat and kept to myself, like usual. It wasn't long until the train arrived; I like to plan it that way.

When the train came to a complete stop, people scrambled out of it like water coming out of a hose all complaining about the smell. It was a similar experience entering the train car. I noticed the smell the riders had complained about almost instantaneously. The cause seemed obviously to be body odor. We were packed in the car like sardines. Well, except for the open space in front of two men.

Aside from the absence of people around them, there was an empty seat next to one. I gravitated toward the empty seat and I observed why it had been left vacant.

The man on the left, about a head taller than the man to his right, had nicely tan skin, like a perfect piece of toast. He wore a deadly black trench coat over an equally black suit. A blood red scarf hung loosely underneath the trench coats collar. I suppose it wasn't his clothing that scared people away but his facial expression.

What I first noticed about it were the strange stitches near his mouth, with an explosion of brilliant olive green eyes and creepily black where it would normally be white. His dark hair, clean but unevenly cut and a little long, covered his eyes. I'm sure other people ignored these things and just saw the stitches and his expression of permanent annoyance.

The train lurched forward and I almost fell onto the second mans lap. I moved to the seat next to him before I could have a moment to see what he looked like. I know it's impolite to stare but I really wanted to. I lifted my glance from the ground a little and saw the frightened look on the faces of the people across from me. They were frightened for good reason.

The "mystery" man next to me stretched his arms out like a big yawn and put one on the seat back behind me and the other around his partner. I began to feel I had made a very bad decision sitting in this seat when suddenly the other man punched him in the ribs. He grunted, sucking in air from the pain. When he exhaled he let out a long stream of profanity directed at his partner. Something along the lines of:

"Son of a bitch. You don't have to hit so hard, asshole."

He took his arm down from behind him but not me. I took the swearing as why everyone felt so uncomfortable around the men but they had been quiet up until now so that could not be it. I was certainly uncomfortable now because he still had his arm behind my back. He either left it there on purpose or didn't really notice I was there. My opportunity to see what he looked like came when he began glaring at the ceiling of the train.

To start, he was the polar opposite of the other man. His skin was creamy white like mine. His suit looked expensive. It was black with white pinstripes not buttoned with a beautiful deep purple shirt underneath. It was attractive not intimidating, kinda like a hot date. The first few buttons of his shirt were open revealing his muscular chest, which I couldn't help but notice. I kind of felt special sitting next to him with his arm around me.

As I was breathing in this sexy man, I noticed the symbol on the pendant around his neck. It looked satanic in nature with its upside down triangle. He must be into that new Jashin religion going around. I tried to erase that freaky image from my mind and moved up to examine his face. His hair was platinum blonde, slicked back but clean. The cut seemed rather business like, very neat and orderly. But his eyes, his eyes were rather strange. He must be wearing colored contacts because nobody _normal_ has pink eyes. A teasing smile crept across his face. I realized that while I was staring wistfully into his eyes, he was staring right back. The taller menacing man looked down at me as well, I blushed and looked away.

The other passengers were all staring at me now. They had an expression that I read as "why did you do that, were all going to die now!" I tried my best to ignore everyone including the Jashin worshipper and "Mr. Angry." "Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back," I started chanting in my head. The arm was still around my back so maybe it was safe to glance. If he had been angry, wouldn't he have pulled his arm back? I had to know if I was about to die. Hesitantly, I looked back at him. What a mistake. Those strange pink eyes were staring right back at me, through me.

"What." he simply stated to me but with the same annoyance he'd had previously. I flushed. Was it sheer terror or attraction? He rolled his eyes and sarcastically spit "Take a picture, it will last longer."

His head nearly hit mine as his partner smacked him up against the back of his head. Again, the profanities spewed out of his pretty mouth and some of them were aimed at me.

"Don't make a scene." was all the dark haired man said back.

Obviously angered by this second hit, the beautiful platinum blonde stranger finally removed his arm from the back of my seat. The tension was palpable. I feared for my life for real now because of the two strange angry men sitting next to me and yet I was still tempted to look back at them. "Curiosity killed the cat," I thought to myself, and I didn't want to be the cat.

Time started going by slower now that I was anxiously waiting for my stop. Every aching moment seemed to antagonize the men's already annoyed demeanor. Finally, the train came to a stop but before anyone else could stand, I was out the door like the first squirt of that hose I'd seen when I boarded. I took a deep cleansing breath of relief and exhaled to myself

"Why did that guy have to be so hot?" I adjusted my bag and was about to walk off when I heard him.

"Hey you!" I had already memorized that voice from the few audible words he had used on the train. I pretended not to hear him over the noise of the subway and started walking. I heard him call me again and even call me a bitch but I kept walking. As much as I wanted to stop and turn around to see what that handsome stranger wanted with me, I was just too freaked out. Besides, the rational thing to do is keep walking, to get away. "Never talk to strangers" I knew that one. Words to live by in the big city. I exited the station and made it into the hustle and bustle of the streets.

I headed in the direction of my home and heard that other voice I had committed to memory. That same deep voice filled with anger of the other man. I reached into my bag and pulled out my compact mirror and stealthily caught a glimpse of them behind me. From this angle, I could see the handsome blonde was taller than he appeared on the train. He must have been slouching. He also looked like he was in his thirties and "Mr. Angry" looked a few years older. More importantly, they had turned in my direction and were following me. I could no longer hear them but "Mr. Angry" suddenly hit pink eyes with his briefcase. I never saw that briefcase on the train but I admit I didn't look at them that closely. They seemed to be gaining on me and I had to find a way to get to safety.

I rarely rode in taxicabs but it seemed like a golden opportunity to get away when two of them came towards me. My arm went up instinctively to waive the cabby to a stop. He pulled up right next to me and so did the other one. I hopped in, gave the cabby my address and sighed a giant sigh of relief.

I spun around in my seat to look out the back window. The second cab was still stopped when my worst nightmare came true. The two scary men got in to the next cab and I saw them point at my cab. My heart leapt into my throat. Was I just being paranoid or had they really mouth those dreadful words "Follow that cab."

Two blocks went by then five blocks and they were still behind me. Any sensible person would have called the police by now but not me. Always the optimist, I truly believed they were just going the same direction I was. The taxi pulled up as close to my building as he could get. There was never any parking in this town. I fumbled through my bag to get the money to pay the driver and got out of the cab. I was really beginning to panic. I glanced back as the other cab rounded the corner with the two scary strangers in it. It was only a few more steps to my building and safety. I pulled open the front door and darted inside.

"Check the mail? Forget the mail! Keep going." It was eerily quiet. Everyone must still be at work or stuck in traffic. "Why couldn't I live in one of those fancy buildings with a lock in the front or a doorman?" I started up the stairs and my heels made an entertaining sound as I ran up the stairs. Yet again I heard that voice and a shiver went down my spine because they had followed me all the way home.

I looked down the stairs at them.

"Where is she?" the younger man said. His voice still sounded annoyed.

"There." came the low bark of the older one. He pointed straight at me. I let a childish "EEK" and bolted up the stairs. The one I had thought was handsome started running too. Lucky for me I live on the fourth floor and not any higher.

I managed to get my keys out of my bag while I was still running, jingling as I sorted through them by feel for the right one. I skidded to a halt and fiddled with the key in the lock. I finally got it in and looked over to see the blonde turning the corner on me. He was walking now as if saying he could have caught me any time. The other man was walking at a slower pace not far behind him. I turned the key and went inside. I slammed the door of safety and locked all my locks.

I began catching my breath and sat on the floor. I could hear the two men outside arguing but I couldn't make out the words. I knew what was going to happen next. There were three loud knocks on my door. Surprisingly, they seemed polite. I was shaking all over.

"I can do this." I sighed, "I'm an adult."

Unwillingly, I opened the door. The two men were looking down at me. The one attractive to me was leaning on the doorframe and the other was getting something out of his coat pocket. "I hope it isn't a gun." I thought. Luckily, it was only a wallet that strangely looked a lot like mine. He hit his partner in the head with it once again proving his violent actions to me.

"Damn it Kakuzu." he took the wallet and handed it to me. I was incredibly confused. "Don't freak out and run away the next time somebody tries to return something to you!" he snapped.

Still confused, I opened the wallet and found out it was, in fact, mine. I was astonished. It was all a big misunderstanding. I looked up again and saw them opening the door across from me. Apparently, they were also my neighbors. "Who knew?" I thought. "Thank-" I started to say as they slammed their door, "you." I closed my door and looked back down at my wallet. "Hey! I had forty bucks in here! Those thieves!" I better not test luck though and ask for it back.

* * *

Me: Yay! This will be my first story on Fanfiction!

Hidan: (Sarcastically) Good for you. It takes you so damn long to write anything.

Me: So! At least it's done. Anyway I feel like it needs a sequel.

Kakuzu: Why?

Me: Because! I think people should know what your real world jobs might be and I didn't even write anything with your hot and steamy relationship.

Hidan and Kakuzu: (Defensively) What damn relationship you crazy bitch!

Me: Aww, don't be shy. Don't forget to review everyone! Maybe add if I should go with the sequel, I might anyway though.


End file.
